


Speaks a thousand words

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest 8
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo kept a picture of someone he didn't know, but it looked like someone he knew a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaks a thousand words

Fandom: Dragon Quest 8  
Title: Speaks a thousand words  
Type: Fanfic  
Word Count: 750  
Characters: Angelo/Hyacinth(Eight)  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Quest VIII  
Summary: Angelo kept a picture of someone he didn't know, but it looked like someone he knew a little too well.

 

Angelo found the picture during a side trip to Simpleton. He couldn't remember exactly where, but he knew he found it somewhere in that area. He kept it with him while they walked around the Argonia Bazaar and he couldn't quite get it out of his mind. The picture resembled Dhoulmagus, the man they were going to be fighting shortly, and it didn't help that the portrait was framed by something Angelo's own family used.

"What's wrong, Angelo?" Hyacinth asked.

"Hmm?" Angelo shook his head. "It's nothing, really." He kept walking around the bazaar, looking at all of the wares, but nothing really caught his eye.

"No, it's not nothing," Hyacinth stood in front of him. "Something's bothering you. Is it because of the Dark Island? Dhoulmagus?"

Angelo sighed. "No use hiding anything from you, eh? If you must know than yes, but not because we have to fight him soon." He fished out the picture from the pocket of his new Angel Robes. "I found this somewhere in Simpleton. I kept it because I think that the person in the picture is one of my relatives. Some sort of cousin. I don't know." Angelo looked down. "I am almost positive that Dhoulmagus is related to me."

Hyacinth's dark eyes widened as he looked at the small portrait. "How do you know for sure?"

"It's the frame." Angelo pointed to the crest carved in the wood. "It's my family crest. No one outside of the family would ever use the crest for any reason. Only someone in my family would have had this done. Can you believe this? Unless this is a fraudulent item, Dhoulmagus is related to me. That's all I need."

"You're nothing like him," Hyacinth replied.

"We'll never know now since he's been possessed."

Hyacinth looked around and motioned Angelo to follow him to a small bonfire. "I don't think he was a very nice person."

Angelo rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. No one in my family is." He chuckled.

"I mean that I think he would have been bad whether or not he was possessed. According to His Majesty and Medea, Dhoulmagus knew exactly what he was doing and he knew what he was getting into. Someone like that probably wanted to be possessed. I think Dhoulmagus just wanted power at any cost because of some slight." Hyacinth shrugged. "You're not him and he's not you. Would you have ever used the scepter if you had the chance?"

"No." Angelo shook his head. "It's far too big and unwieldy. I also make it a point to know what it is I'm using before using it."

Hyacinth nodded. "I just don't think the picture proves anything. I know that they can speak a thousand words, but sometimes they lie whether they mean to or not."

Angelo's heart skipped a beat. "So, you're saying that this picture is a fraud?"

"No. I mean that it could be wrong. Maybe it's not Dhoulmagus. It could be someone that you'll never meet or even know. Maybe it is Dhoulmagus, but think about Prince Charmles."

"I'd rather not." Angelo narrowed his eyes.

Hyacinth smiled. "Just think about that big picture right when you enter the castle. Remember how commanding he seemed, fit, and someone who looked worthy of being a crown prince?"

"Erm, yes." Angelo knew where this was going.

"Now, think of how he really is."

The portly, rotten imagine of Charmles appeared in Angelo's mind. "Urg. I really didn't need that."

"Either way, the picture is lying." He grabbed the portrait out of Angelo's hands and threw it in the fire.

Angelo gasped. "Hyacinth!"

Hyacinth blushed, lowering his eyes. "Sorry. If it is Dhoulmagus, then it's not something you should keep. If it's not, then I'm sure you can have another portrait made."

"Oh, it doesn't really matter," Angelo replied. "I'm just surprised you did that."

"Every time I see Dhoulmagus, I'm reminded of what happened in Trodain." Hyacinth said, looking to the East. "I just think of everything he's done and how he needs to be stopped."

Angelo wrapped his arms around his friend and new lover. "I know. We'll go back shortly. We just need to be a little bit stronger. I sensed great power in there."

"I know," Hyacinth leaned into the embrace. "You want to burn the Charmles picture?"

Angelo grinned. "Honestly, I'd rather burn HIM."

They laughed as they walked towards a weapon shop full of flashy and powerful items.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo 2012 kink "Pictures".


End file.
